After a customer receives a product, a vendor of the product may continue to provide support services to the customer. Call-home systems are one way in which vendors can provide support services. A call-home system is a system that communicatively connects a support service infrastructure to supported product(s) that are deployed on a customer's premises. In general, a call-home system automatically notifies a vendor or another support-service provider when an issue is detected with a supported product. In addition to merely alerting a vendor of an issue with a supported product, call-home systems can also provide the vendor with various kinds of information so that the vendor can determine how best to address the issue that the customer is experiencing (e.g., the identity of the effected hardware and/or software, the type of issue, and various performance metrics).